It's all over
by Andjane
Summary: After Reichenbach Fall. Different views of the night from different characters- John, Mrs.Hudson, Greg, Sherlock and Mycroft. Whether drinking wine, selling a flat, burying yourself in paperwork, staring at your cold tea for an hour or trying to go into your mind palace- memories and mistakes will not disappear... LetsWriteSherlock challenge 3- It's all over by 3 days grace. R


Turns out wine isn't so bad when your on your 3rd glass

This ones is supposed to be quite bitter actually, not really my thing...

_**_Your bottle's almost empty_**_

But hay waste not want not... " I'll take the rest of that bottle please"

* * *

"Excuse me...Mrs Hudson?" the young blonde pregnant woman chirps. A nice cuppa will help them think.

I take the tea from the silver tray and give eve and mark there tea. "Yes dear, do you and your husband like the flat? I know it needs a lot doing to it but i think a bit of paint here and there and-"

"No Mrs Hudson, you see our baby is creeping up on us sooner than we expected and we were wondering if flat 221B is available?"

**_-You know this cant go on-_**

"I'm sorry eve its not for sale"

"But Mrs Hudson its fully furnished and-"

"No sorry but I'm not selling that flat dear"

"We'd pay considerably mo-"

"No I 'm not selling it no matter how much you pay me that's final" eve puts her tea on the silver tray, mark following her in the action and squeeze past me

Not buying the flat then, not much of a shame there will be someone else.

* * *

"Greg?... Greg.. GREG!"

Jesus Christ… oh right paperwork I must have drifted of.. "Sally.. what is it?"

She sits down on the corner of my desk, takes my cup of coffee and sips immediately scrunching her face when she realizes its cold, tastes disgusting and probably been there for a week

"Any closer to anything?" there's very little evince as to where the little boy has been taken to, I couldn't find one thing.. not one that'll actually help. It's a question I think even Anderson knows the correct and obvious answer to..

**__Because of you my mind is always racing__**

I furrow my eyebrows and lean back on my chair and answer simply "No"

* * *

This isn't working, why isn't it working! I pace up and down leaving my footsteps to echo behind me.

(Mrs. Hudson.. Greg..Molly…. John…)

No I just need to go deeper into my mind palace, I walk over to the desk and reach underneath the draw, claw away the sticky tape and take the needle, I reach inside the desk drawer and grab the piece of dirtied material wrapping and tying it on my left arm securely before I put the needle in my arm

_**_The needles' breaking your skin_**_

And insert the precious drug into my blood stream and let the needle role through my fingers and smash to the floor.

_**_The scar is sinking in_**_

I am now fully in my mind place I must push all my other thoughts aside (john Watson, army Afghanistan , surgeon, captain… best friend)

I concentrate fully on the rest of Moriarty's ring of left behind men..

* * *

"Comon Greg, lets go get something to eat"

"No sally I can't" seriously she wants to eat now? God I sound like..

"Just common I'm not moving until you come with me" she folders he arms and fully sits on the edge of my desk

I dip my head to continue the paperwork and shes still siting there in the corner of my eye fiddling with scraps of paper she found somewhere.. god she really is more annoying than Anderson now

**_A_nd now your trip begins bu_t_**

"Fine.. it's not like I'm getting anywhere anyway"

* * *

The furniture still set out perfectly from cleaning it all those months ago and there's no mess apart from the layer of dust. The room is filled to the brim with darkness as no lights are switched on no does light come through the window from the night sky yet all the memory's of her two favorite tenants remain as light as day

**_I_t's all over for__**

"Oh Sherlock.. I'm not your housekeeper.."

* * *

"Mr Holmes, sir you've been staring at your fully cold tea for an hour now"

I blink and look into my cold tea a little confused "Yes" I reply simply settling it on the small round table next to my chair I'm sitting on.

"Felling lonely Mr Holmes?" ... I gave that information to Jim morality, I gave Sherlock life story to JIM MORIATY

**__It's all over for__**

"wine if you please Sophie"

* * *

I trudge alongside sally, Anderson and a few other officers now of duty that I know

"So Greg I've heard your constantly at your desk these days but maybe going out like this with the rest of us will be able to clear your head"

I don't reply, all I know is that the male voice must be that of a rookie officer or a complete idiot . I smile suddenly rembering how Sherlock could of told me in 2 seconds flat and that he probably would have said the same sort of thing.

Another female turns her head round to me unusually chirpier than she should be "common it's really-

SMASH!

_**_You_**_

My feet automatically start running to where the sound came from "Greg! Where are you going?!" I ignore sally and just keep running, someone could need help… damn it.

* * *

I stumble along the street and trip... I think there my feet I tripped on...

("SHERLOCK!")

I look up and even when I'm drunk I somehow find myself here.. looking up at where Sherlock fell to his death

"Sherlock…" I feel my something slip through my hand.

_**_For you_**_

Without realizing I've walked across the road to where Sherlock's body lay and I'm on my knees closing my eyes and settling my hands on the sharp pavement staring at a blindly at the pavement

* * *

My run turns to a jog this is the roof Sherlock jumped from… Jesus a stumble slightly but then keep jogging to a shadowy figure on the pavement

Jesus… "John?" I reach to place my hand on his shoulder but.. oh god he's sat in blood, his blood his jeans are soaked in his own blood and his hands lie on broken shards of glass. A look of blankness spread along his face, it's one of the most scary things iv'e seen.. that look

_**_When your on the edge and falling off_**_

"John"I whisper a little louder heading to fully meet his eyes guiding him up from his knees he stumbles on his left leg as he rises, he's smells of alcohol..

"I…. s-saw him f-f-fall greg.. I-I-I saw him fall.. h-he's …" it's barely a whisper, choked out and slurred but I can hear him his body is slumping on mine while I hold him up on his unsteady feet

"Common john, let's get you home..."

_**_It's all over for you_**_


End file.
